Romance of the Unexpected
by Aiko-Sama
Summary: He couldn't conceal these hidden feelings anymore. He had to betray his master, to be with the person he had unexpectedly fallen in love with. Alternative story to episode 25. EnvyHughes or HughesEnvy. Rated for further chapters It will contain yaoi.
1. Bud of Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Envy's dub voice would be manly.

Tonight was the dreaded night for Envy. It was the night he had to murder Maes Hughes. Envy was terribly reluctant to do so, but Dante would absolutely not have it. She was persnickety about people knowing too much about their secret. Even still, maybe it was a good thing someone knew about them….

Envy anxiously stood up, and began to head towards Central. This would be one of his longest walks. Usually, he wouldn't mind killing a random person Dante had sore woes against. In fact, he would take great pleasure in it. But now… This was different. Envy felt things he had never felt for anyone else when he thought of Hughes. Images of flowers, candy, and pink hearts would swell in his mind whenever Dante uttered the victim's name.

Envy shook all these fluttery feelings away, and kept his night's goal clear. Maybe this was something he did not want to do, but he had to do it anyway, or else Dante would have his ass.

Reaching the Central military quarters, Envy took a long breath, and crept silently into the room he was told to meet Sloth and Lust in. It was rather difficult, actually. Someone on guard had spotted him, and sent the other guards to check the perimeters of the area he was sited. Envy had to remain in a somewhat small corner, hoping the dark shadow that cast over him would ultimately hide him.

Soon after his close call, Envy reached his destination.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," purred a feminine voice in the darkness.

Lust turned the light switch on, and strutted contemptuously towards Envy. Her expression was obviously annoyed—And mocking. Her hips swayed seductively, and she stopped in front of Envy.

"Are you ready to murder him?"

Envy didn't utter a word for a little while. He was thinking of something. Finally, coming to his senses, Envy replied with a hint of unhappiness in his voice.

"Yes….I'm ready,".

The rating is for the further chapters. Also, this is what would happen if Envy DIDN'T murder Mae, and the plot twisted. Sorry if it didn't have any of the good stuff in it, believe me, I often skip the other stuff, and just get to the smut. But please check back for future chapters! I promise it will get really good! ;)


	2. The First Time I Saw You

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Envy would take off that top every once in a while.

* * *

The room was so terribly cold and drafty; Envy couldn't help but shiver like mad. A coat would greatly help him, but that wasn't exactly the point. Deep inside Envy, something was telling him to stop, and abandon the mission to kill Hughes. He pictured the miserable scene of how he was kill Hughes, over and over again in his mind. It terrified him to do this, and it was beginning to annoy Envy at how much this one person was so emotionally affecting him.

Another scene subliminally entered his head, the one he often found himself watching constantly, butterfly warmth encircling a seemingly unknown deepness within him. It was back when Hughes was at the train station, wishing a farewell to the short Elric boy, whom is Ed, and the giant, muscular man who seemed to attract weird purple sparkles, whom is Alex Louis Armstrong. Envy was dutifully snooping around, spying on Edward, when he instantly noticed the tall man with the sleek hair, and glasses (To which Envy found most appealing). The man was gleefully smiling and talking to Edward with such unfound ease; it was almost seductive to Envy. He stayed to watch the man, whom is Mae Hughes, a little longer, and gaze upon this intriguing man. Alas, a short period afterwards, Lust had fiercely called Envy from her hiding behind the large boxes of produce.

Envy admiringly savored every thought of Hughes, whom he discovered his name from the long hours of nagging a stubborn Sloth, that had flickered into the depths of his mind. It was clear that this incident had changed Envy's overall perspective of things, and his enemies. After seeing Hughes for the very first time, even his view of Edward had altered. Slightly, but still…

"Envy! You should have gotten out here when I gave you the cue, you ass! Hurry!" came a rushed command from Lust.

Envy suddenly jerked to life, snapping out of his daydreams. He hated being scolded by one of his own, it scarred a sense of his pride. Cursing under his breath, Envy morphed quickly into Maria Ross. He instinctively raced outside into the hallways, to only be stopped by Sloth.

"Nn? What the hell are you halting me for?" Envy asked incredulously.

"Envy, I just want to say I'm glad you're going through with this, even if you have fallen in lo—"

Envy short Sloth an icy glare of death, knowing exactly what she would say if he hadn't cut her short by his deadly look. Him falling in love with anyone? Perposterous! Envy ignorantly refused to accept such nonsense.

Sloth held back a sly smirk, and let Envy catch up with his "next" victim. Lust cast Sloth an amused gaze. They both knew Envy was full of crap when he denied this. They had often seen him at home, walking around as if he was transfixed in a gaze of affection. Dante was, of course, not the least bit happy with this, but presumed it to be a small phase Envy was going to stop very soon. Even still, Wrath had taken notice, and they all knew how oblivious Wrath is to gossip. They just hoped for whatever was best for Envy.

Meanwhile, Envy had reached Hughes, and was now running with him. His heart raced, and he couldn't help but gaze dreamily at Hughes. He even caught a whiff of his scent, and tried to not to glomp Hughes right then and there. If only the other knew that this "feeling" he had was so strong, they would leave him alone about it. It embarrassed him that it was all so obvious to everyone. Hughes suddenly told him about the military's infilterment of "bad" people and their yearn of the Philosopher's Stone. They stopped in the streets, and Hughes looked at Envy.

"Come with me," Hughes said, panic in his voice from the attack.

"Hai," Envy replied.

* * *

Okay, so next chpater, things really start to happen. Well... Not EXACTLY but... Near the end...And... You get it xD I'm not telling what is going to happen. Anyways, I want to add a little note. EnvyHughes is not a popular pairing. If you do not like it, **please** do not flame it. But if you read this, please try and review Thanks


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Envy would make a huge monologue about how he is a man and a manly man at that.

* * *

The night seemed so awkwardly empty, with nobody but Envy and Hughes. Envy was waiting behind Hughes, trying not to do anything outwardly. He could feel his face grow insanely hot against the cool breeze, and he knew for sure that he was blushing. As Hughes soberly talked on the phone, to a military person he supposed, a photo happened to flutter to the ground. Envy took sudden notice of it, and gazed upon it. The crinkled photo contained an image of a happy family, all smiles. It took a little while for Envy to realize that this was Hughes' family. He pursed his lips together, hard. Hughes had a wife? And a kid! To this, Envy sighed. Whether it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of sadness, it couldn't be deciphered. Maybe a mixture of both. He knew he had no right to mess with a family, but he—Wait why would he? _I don't **love** Hughes…_ thought Envy. Did he? Envy uncomfortably shook his head doubtfully.

To this thought, Hughes got off the phone, and deeply sighed a breath of relief. Once again, as Hughes stepped out of the phone booth, his scent wafted towards Envy. It sent a delirious shudder down his spine. _I can't stand this…_Envy thought bitterly. He didn't want his emotions getting in the way of **anything**, and this was definantly interfering with business. Even still, he couldn't help but feel that he was hurting himself by defying his…."feelings" toward Hughes. _I don't love him…I **can't** love him…_Envy thought, becoming flustered from all these back-and-forth thoughts in his head. He was going to kill him, and that was that!

Envy gulped, and readied himself by apprehensively clenching the shotgun in his military pants' pocket. A wave of empowering dread jolted throughout his entire body. He flinched, then fought back against what his mind was telling him. He didn't love, or like, Hughes, this was what he had to do, and if he didn't Dante would make sure he got what he deserved for betraying her strict orders. Even if it felt so wrong, Envy was going to kill Hughes. He said this in his mind over and over again, so the rest of him would get the point, and stop torturing him. He and Hughes turned opposite of the phone booth and began to walk, until they both simultaneously came to a halt.

"So…Tell me something," Hughes suddenly asked darkly. "Ross has a mole under her eye. Who are you?"

Envy felt the sick, cold blade of a knife against the skin of his neck. It was lightly pushed against his throat. He couldn't help but wince, but he knew he had to hurry. Panicking, Envy pulled out the gun that was about ready to pop out of his hand, he was sweating that much, and aimed it towards Hughes. It was too late though, for Hughes had already slashed Envy's throat. Envy fell back, flat on his back, and lay there, pretending to be dead, or dying, as the blood gushed and squirted out of the deep wound. It didn't really hurt, but he felt a little sick feeling his own blood run against his skin; it's warm, thick texture oozing down towards his chest. He could hear Hughes walk away, and say something about how he wasn't tricked that easily. A matter of time, and his wound regenerated back to new. Envy was relieved of that gross feeling. He shifted his eyes toward Hughes. Who was he kidding? He wanted to feel so angry with the man walking away, but instead, he was sad and felt like his heart was hurting. The past months were not phases, and were obviously telling him something. There was no other choice but to accept the feelings that were controlling him. Back in those first days of seeing Hughes, he was uncontrollably giddy, and often told Lust about what he saw when she had nothing to do (In which she quickly tried to find something to do). He couldn't think of anything else. So why should he not give into it now, when he was the closest to this person then ever before? He changed back into his usual, green-haired form, now noticing he was blushing this entire time. Hughes didn't even know his foe was well alive, until Envy scrambled to his feet and began to walk toward him.

Grunting in pure annoyance, Hughes swiftly threw his signature chibi daggers aimed at Envy's chest. Envy reacted to this by instinctively dodging it, by squatting to the ground, and jumping back up again. Hughes had no patience for people who tried to attack and it showed. He threw another set of chibi daggers at his stubborn assassin, yet it failed, for Envy was far too fast. Envy raced towards Hughes, avoiding all the furious attempts to kill him. Then he stopped and stared Hughes straight in the eye. He dropped the gun.

At this action, Hughes was bewildered. Was his opponent giving up? Was he tricking him? Was this person even a guy (Writer's note: Being an absolute hater of Envy gender jokes, I cannot believe I am putting this here. Please forgive me! I'll make up for it, I swear on my grade in Math)? He simply stared at Envy, wondering what he was up to. The silence created deep tension, until Envy couldn't hold it anymore. Without thinking, Envy lurched toward Hughes, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

* * *

I'm very sorry that is is so short. The scene with Envy in episode was so fast and short lived, and I swear that I tried to make it longer. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, now that we are getting to the part that DID NOT happen. Be expecting some good stuff next chapter Note: Next chapter will probably contain yaoi. I will issue a warning the each chapter if it contains yaoi.


End file.
